Enigma
by Anna Lefay
Summary: Sarah and a few friends in a club, straight forward right?...right?
1. Default Chapter

Enigma  
  
Sarah still wasn't quite sure how she had managed to get herself into these situations, perhaps she was just too much of a pushover, or the fact that she had been practically pushed out of the door by her stepmother, she still wasn't quite sure which.  
  
The fact that said stepmother had been going on to her for the past 4 years that she seemed to have no social life to speak of was fair enough, she had managed to drone her out whenever she approached the subject, but the fact that her friends had basically kidnapped her from her house was something else entirely!!  
  
Well, ok, in all honesty she hadn't been kidnapped, at least not recently... but what they were doing was completely illegal, the fact that they hadn't been caught yet was a complete amazement to the brunette, and Karen had told her to go out and enjoy doing it!  
  
"Sarah! Come and Dance!" Sherry screamed over the loud heavy music, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her to the dance floor, where a sea of people were already occupying.  
  
"Sarah! Having a good time!" her other friends asked, grins all plastered to their faces. The fact that school was finally over might have some thing to do with that, or maybe it was the alcohol they were consuming?  
  
"I still can't believe we got in!" she screamed back, starting to get into the jist of things, moving to the music.  
  
They all laughed triumphantly.  
  
Some how they had managed to get into a over 21 club was still amazing, especially as they were all only 18 and on a Friday usually stayed at each others houses to watch heath ledger or any other extremely good looking actor on the TV, while eating their weight in ice cream.  
  
"Can we join you?" turning the girls found a group of guys nearing their 40's, all ogling the skimpy outfits they had managed to wear. Simultaneously cringing the girls went for the ultimate defense.  
  
"Sorry mate, we're 'together' you know...." pairing off they assumed the 'positions', basically Sherry stood their with her hand on Sarah's ass, while Cleo and Lily held one another's hand while jenny and Clara hand arms around each others mid-driffs.  
  
The guys immediately fled without question, although one did mutter.  
  
".... Should wear a sign or something...."  
  
They were immediately in fits of laughter, it worked every time. They continued to dance, occasionally looking over to the men, they seemed to have moved on to a mature age group of women, and didn't seem to be having any luck there either.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please!" The music stopped, every stopped dancing and looked towards a small platform in the middle of the floor, where a small, middle age, but still quite dashing, looking man stood, waiting for everyone's undivided attention.  
  
Deciding that her did indeed have it he began.  
  
"Being Valentines day tomorrow we have made a little point of planning something special, an auction if you will, the proceeds will go to the local children's orphanage, st peters, I will need a few singles to be free for the next week, as the person who 'buys' you will spend the week with you and we meet back here in a week to see if romance has developed"  
  
Everyone cheered, excited.  
  
"Why do I have a boyfriend?!?" Sherry muttered jokingly, she would never give Jim up for the world.  
  
"Shut up Sherry, we are all still jealous" Cleo shoved her friend, laughing slightly.  
  
"Ok, up we go!" Lily started to shove the other four 'singles' to the platform, Sarah started to panic.  
  
"Lily! Are you insane! We aren't 21!!"  
  
"Sarah, believe me, your parents won't mind if you go back and tell them about this..."  
  
Sarah's attention was immediately captured at her friend's statement.  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh Sarah! Of all the clubs to pick we picked 'Enigma'! It was your step mothers Idea, she was getting worried about you, and that fact you've never had a relationship, she wanted..." Cleo stopped speaking when her friend started to growl under her breath, in a twisted way it was kind of sweet, caring about her so much and going to these lengths, but it was also damned annoying, she was 18! Who were they to decide she needed a relationship?  
  
"Now may I remind you all! That there is to be no funny business, in other words if you touch the other in a unwanted way we will call the cops on your ass" the dashing speaker continued, his comment seemed to be directed at those 40 year old men from earlier.  
  
" Now! Let me start the auction" The girls were hustled behind the platform, quickly sorting out their appearance, while the men did the same.  
  
"Richard here is 24, enjoys long walks and talking with someone who can connect with his soul... yeah right" he added after reading the little card they each had for him to read out. He went for 62 bucks.  
  
Once the men were all auctioned off it was the girls turn, Cleo had been picked first, and sold for 78 dollars, while Jenny and Lily both went for 77, Cleo was quite proud of herself.  
  
Sarah kept moving back, further and further behind the other women, fear in the pit of her stomach, normally she was fine being on stage, after all, she was a good actress, but the fact that people were basically going to be bidding on her due to her appearance made her fear particularly sick.  
  
Luckily her friends had been bought by guys near their age, good-looking as well, of course the cretins from earlier were bidding for them, yet didn't win, would she be as lucky?  
  
"And finally! Our last bachelorette!!" She felt herself walking up the platform, while her mind was screaming for her to go back, to please go back.  
  
Taking her card the gentlemen started to read what she had written.  
  
"Sarah, an aspiring actress likes the fantasy, the thoughts of prince charming and someone who will not rule her in the week she will spend with you! You've all been warned!" The bidding began, 10 dollars rose to 50, and then to 90, which was a member of the cretins, he was grinning, no one else seemed to be bidding against him anymore.  
  
Please, please, not him.  
  
"200 dollars" A rich English voice called over the silence, yet no one could see whom had said it.  
  
"Sold! To the English Gentlemen" the crowd parted as a tall man made his way towards her, it was only when he was two metres away that she realised her was blonde, a slivery blonde, and when he stood up on stage with her, that's when he grinned, his mismatched eyes devouring her presence, making Sarah want to faint.  
  
"Jareth...."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Hope you liked it! 


	2. sold!

Title: Enigma Chapter 2: Author: Lynsey  
  
Email: Lynsey.wills@btinternet.com  
  
Rating: PG Summary: Sarah and some friends go to a club, nothing could go wrong, right?  
  
Status: Unfinished  
  
"Mr Undergrund!" the auctioneer stuttered, immediately straightening his posture.  
  
"James" he acknowledged, his presence demanding respect as he handed a wad of money to the older gentlemen, Sarah noticed there was a lot more than 200 dollars, it looked to be more like 2 thousand.  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"Don't worry James, she's worth it, now if you will excuse me.." Jareth turned his attention back to her.  
  
'Breathe Sarah' he mind kept repeating while she turned away, looking through the already dancing crowd for her friends, who appeared to be no where.  
  
"They've gone home" a sly whisper into her ear, the contact shocking the young woman.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he took her hand leading her down from the podium, and as much as Sarah wanted to fight her body just seemed to follow, and her words stayed frozen.  
  
'Why am I acting like this? I despise him!!!' her mind was thinking of all the horrible things he had put her through, the hours he had taken from her journey, how he seemed to stroll in like he owned the place, and yet she was still there swaying in his arms. While the other dancers were jumping around to rock music, they were swaying to a waltz, which only they seemed to hear.  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it Sarah?" he mocked, adding to the anger burning in her stomach.  
  
He noticed the silence, as much as he would like to believe it was because of his outstanding beauty, he knew it was more due to shock at seeing him, and knew exactly how to snap her out of it.  
  
"How is dear Tobias?" he whispered, instantly feeling her defence walls raise and the acid come back to her tongue.  
  
"Don't you dare mention his name, he is none of your business" she would have pushed him away, but at the moment, even with her deep anger, he was the only thing holding her up.  
  
"There's my girl"  
  
"I am in no way YOUR girl, Mr Undergrund, and that name isn't even remotely funny, you don't even sound German!" she snapped, angry at her friends for leaving her, how was she suppose to get home?  
  
"But you'll need to know my above ground name while I'm here, and you wouldn't want to go calling me 'your majesty' at the picnic tomorrow would you?" He was enjoying every moment of this. Of toying with her.  
  
'I can't wait to tell the story of how our first date was to our children one day.' Jareth thought, an evil grin on his face, she probably thought he was here to seek revenge or to take Toby back, wait until he made his true intentions clear, the problem was he only had one week to do it.  
  
"Picnic?" She quietly shrieked in his ear, making the Goblin king grimace slightly.  
  
"Yes, your friends were planning it just before they left, in fact there is probably a message on your machine right now.."  
  
"You Sadistic.who said that I am even going to go through with this huh? I could just walk out right now and ignore you for the week.."  
  
"But my dear Sarah, if you do that then I will retract all funding for the Orphanage, of course the rest of the money will have to appear stolen as well.. Those poor children put in foster homes, most will probably be wished away by a babysitter or something, and we all know what happens then. " Sarah looked in his eyes with sheer horror and fear, he had picked her one weakness and didn't care about using it.  
  
What she didn't know was that Jareth was not as cold as he seemed, he cared about the children aboveground even if the humans around them didn't, and had never actually turned a child into a goblin, he had enough already, but if it was the only way to keep Sarah by his side for a week, then he would use it.  
  
Mixed emotions were running wild on Sarah's face, she would have to say yes, her friends would be there so it would be so bad, she could probably find an excuse to talk to him as little as possible, her friends would probably help, but she would still have to be nice to him in a small way, she was not going to tell them why she was acting like such a bitch to someone she 'hardly knew'.  
  
"Ok" She agreed, and Jareth finally released her, grinning wildly, extending a hand, which she accepted, shaking to the deal.  
  
"I suppose I should take you home my lady" Sarah groaned. 


End file.
